


Picnicing with the Parents

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is invited to a picnic with Cas' parents.Day Four Prompt: Picnicing





	Picnicing with the Parents

[](https://ibb.co/MfHHnnD)

 

Dean feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest as he drives Baby closer and closer to the park. His boyfriend Cas invited him to a picnic, which is great but the purpose of the picnic is for Dean to meet his lovely omega boyfriend’s parents. Gabriel, Cas’ older brother, has been dropping hints all week that Dean better be on his toes. “Cassie is their baby Dean-o. They are going to inspect you up and down and not in a sexy way.” Gabriel was smirking and Dean had to resist the urge to smack the smartass beta.

Dean was all too aware that Castiel was way out of his league. I mean he was just an orphaned alpha raised by his uncle Bobby to work on cars. Dean little brother Sammy was the smart one who was well on his way to becoming a lawyer. Castiel was gorgeous, had a degree and came from a rich family. Cas’ omega father was a well-known writer and his alpha mother was a cutthroat business women and former politician. 

When Dean had voiced all this to Cas, the omega had taken his hand and said, “You are wonderful Dean. You can take a rusted and beat up frame of a car and make it into an engineering work of art. That is something I, nor my parents could ever do. You should be proud. My mother will appreciate the fact that you own and run your own business.”

“I’m just a mechanic but when you say it you make me sound like something special.” Dean said as he stared into the omega’s intelligent blue eyes. That conversation had ended with them making out on his sofa.

Now here Dean was striding across the grass at the park toward his omega and the dreaded meeting with his parents. He was the last to arrive and when he approached the picnic table an older women with short dark hair stood and gave Dean a appraising once over before extending her hand, “Dean, I am Naomi, Cas’ mother.” The handshake was firm and just shy of violent. 

A much shorter man with a greying beard was suddenly to her side, “Hello I am Chuck… Cas’ omega father… it is good to finally meet you. Castiel talks about you constantly.” Dean looked over to Cas to find the omega blushing.

“It is nice to meet you both.” Dean said with more confidence than he actually felt. Especially with Gabriel making faces at him from behind Castiel’s back. 

Dean only had a moment with Cas before Castiel and Gabriel were sent to get a cooler from the car. The alpha was now alone with his intended’s parent. “So Dean what are your intentions toward our baby boy?” Naomi commanded with no preamble.

“Dear be easy on him.” Chuck said giving Dean a smile.

“Um… my intentions… my intentions are to be whatever Cas needs me to be.” Dean said perspiring even though it was a cool day.

“Good answer.” Chuck said with a chuckle.

But Naomi wasn’t done yet. “How long until you propose. You have been dating for quite a while. I can’t believe we are just now getting to meet you.” She sounded kind of insulted.

Dean looks around to make sure Cas wasn’t in ear shot. “I am planning to ask him on his birthday next weekend. I have it all planned out.”

“Wonderful son.” Chuck says but Naomi is scowling.

“Do you have a home for once you are mated?” Naomi looks like she is questioning the enemy.

“Yes, I have a four bedroom and three bathroom house just two miles from my shop and just a few blocks from Cas’ flower shop.” Dean feels like he is going to throw up.

“Do you expect for him to spit out a bunch of pups for you right away to fill said home?” Naomi questions severely.

“What?! No! I want pups but not until he is ready.” Dean wishes he had feigned illness and stayed home.

“It’s alright son. Naomi just real protective over our baby, Castiel.” Chuck says patting Dean’s hand.

“I get that but you got to understand I love him more than anything. I’d give up my own life for him.” Dean says from the heart and then jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks into the smiling blue eyes of the love of his life. “Sweetheart?” Dean manages to say before Cas seizes his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Well… well now!” Gabriel says from behind his baby brother.

“I feel the same Dean.” Cas say before practically sitting in Dean’s lap.

Cas’ parents are both smiling at him and Dean feels like he has whiplash. Man after this, proposing to Cas next weekend is going to be a piece of cake.


End file.
